The 8th heart princess
by River Dwells In The Mountain
Summary: Once my eyes were open i could see a boy, Around my age, with blonde hair, i couldn't tell the color of his eyes, he seemed to be sleeping. I could feel my eyes narrow, whoever he was, he should not be in my room. My name was called by a voice unknown to me-i know many voices- making me freeze,and look back seeing a brown haired boy, he couldn't be older than me.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts chronicles:

_**Roxas **__Pov_

Today was just another simple day in twilight town. I sat atop the clock tower overlooking the city.

I've been feeling lonely sice the de-, no fading my friend Axel.

After i came back upon his fading, Olette let my stay with her, because eve tough she didn't know me, i knew her, and we were friends.

It's been a year now. since all that crazyness happened, Sora and I even learned how to live without bothering each other's existance, But sometimes i feel like i should remember something, like there is something missing and i don't eve know ehat it is.

'Are you really daydreaming again,Roxas?',huh? I turned aroun spying my friends, Hayner, Pence, And Olette coming my way, carrying sea-salt ice cream, Olette carried two of them, and when she got close enough she offered to me one of them, and i accepted, gratefull.

'So... what were you thinking about that was so important you didn't notice us here? I feel Forggoten.'Was Hayner, the first to talk, after sitting down.

'Ah, i was... Just ... Thinking'

'Yes, Roxas, but what were you thinking about?' Was Odette's question.

'I... feel like i am forgetting something... very important.'

'How so?' I heard Pence mumble

'I... Don't understand either'.

ELSEWHERE

Unknown P.O.V

I ran as fast as i could , keyblade in hand ready to destroy more blotlings, because even though king's mickey visit, that helped to rid wasteland of so many of the ink monsters a full year ago, there were still some out there, making trouble, and since Oswald was kind enough to let me stay with him when i first came here, i felt like i had to make up to him, since i am not good at helping at the palace, i took a place as a 'keyblade wielder knight', as Oswald reffered to it.

I swung Sign Of Innocence, missing the Spatter by mere inches,it tried to slam it's head at me,but i managed to get out of the way doing backflips, i ran at the Spatter, easily dodging it's attacks, i then flung Sign Of Innocence at the Spatter, making the ink monster fall in a nearby tinner puddle, ultimately ending it.

'Well,it seems like it was a good day, Eh, kid?'

' Yes, Big Bad Pete, i would say it ocorred rather well.'

'Ye gitting better at it everyday, kid'

'Thank you'

It went like that, me and Big Bad Pete making small talk in our way back to mean street, when i first got here in wasteland,i used to receive odd stares from characters, for i was the only humanoid 'character' here, now everyone knows me , and they treat me quite well, all things considered.

Strangely, the Petes were my first friends in WasteLand, besides Oswald's family.

After Pete got to the town hall, i proceeded to go to Dark Beauty Casttle, Oswald's current residence (well, his family IS quite big!), and also, mine's

'It's good to see you came back for another day'

I jumped slightly at Oswald's sudden apearence, he was sneaky like that, difficult to tell where he was and wasn't.

'Yes, indeed.'

'I do hope yohave a good night, you must be tired.'

'Yes, good night,Oswald'

' Good Night... Xion'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Strange discovery

Normal P.O.V

'What?!'That was Sora.

'But, how is that possible, Naminé?'The one to speak now was Kairi, the voice of reason.

The Realm Of Light held a strange buzz this particular day, Naminé had asked DIz for permission to being the keyblade wielders to the Realm Of Light.

'I-i trutly do not know Kairi!'

While most of the people in the room looked as if they were about to pass out from shock, Naminé looked as if she would burst in to tears at any moment, and that would not be far from the truth.

'But what do you mean? How is it possible that another princess of hearts exists? Have you ever heard of anything like that before Naminé?'Asked a almost looking surprised Riku

'N-no, n-never, Well, yes, there is a legend, but it is much too rare, it would not happen! And i have no knowledge of such person! It is impossible! I would remember!'

Naminé was nearly hysterical now,Kairi ran to her side to comfort her Nobody,Sora did not know what to do,Riku stood there looking curiously at Roxas's reaction, King Mickey seemed to be deep in thought And Roxas seemed like he could not understand a word that had been said, which was quite the contraire, Roxas mind was working overdrive, with thoughts like "Another princess? Is this bad? Why would Naminé bring it up now? Is something going to happen? Has another group like the organization come up?( Etc. you can think for yourselves, right?)"

'Naminé? Who is this princess? Where is she now? How can we find her?' Roxas asked. At that moment Kairi looked up.

' Yes Namine, how CAN we find her? If she is a heart priness she must be in danger.' Kairi said looking rather uncomfortable

'First thing is first, friends, the name of the girl that seems to be the last and somehow most recent princess o heart is Xion, she is our general age, 16, she... is in a world-no- dimension for the forgotten and-'

' How can a princess of heart be forgotten?'

King Mickey Asked calling everyone's attention.

'Well, as i said, she did not know it herself, how would anybody else?'

King Mickey nodded.

'A dimension for the forggotten? I visited one once, it was called WasteLand, it was ruled by Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, my half brother, it was a rather... saddened world during my visits.'

'That is the place that Xion resides, in the world called WasteLand, with Oswald, Ortencia and their children, She ... was part of your past, but your memories about her were erased once she 'died'.'

'Why?... Why erase our memories of her?' Asked Sora

'I cannot tell you Sora, i don't remember myself, you see, i took away all your friends memories of Xion, and being Kairi's nobody, it took it's toll on me also... i forggot her, for the most part, all i know, i have told you.'

'How can we get to Xion?'

'You'll have to visit the retired KeyBlade Master Yen Sid, he holds the gate that can let you enter WasteLand, and you might have trouble with him, it.. is strictly forbidden for someone who has a heart to enter WasteLand, King Mickey only did it beceause he was kidnapped'

Roxas Looked up' But then, how did she get there?'

Naminé by now was calm,' She was tought not to have a heart, a special case, like you, Roxas.'

Sora Blinked, 'So... She... Is a Nobody?'

Naminé Nodded, 'That is why i tought it was impossible, but, she has a heart.', Riku visibly frowned, "But, you said that she was in a dimension, this WasteLand that and it was 'strictly forbidden for someone with a heart to come to WasteLand' , saying that she couldn't have a heart in there,plus,she is a Nobody, how come she has a Heart somewhere where nobody else has a heart, Naminé?"Naminé sniffed,"Well, it's that, since she is a Nobody like you said, and in a place like WasteLand, they would remove you heart once you got there,but being a Nobody they tought she didn't have a heart, so Yen Sid just let her in WasteLand." Kairi nodded as if she completely understood the situation "But, if we need to send someone to get this Xion miss, who will we send? We know that all of us have hearts, including Roxas, somehow, we can't send any of us to 'WasteLand' it would be dangerous, right? I mean a world full of heartless, wouldn't they want our hearts?" King Mickey singhned "No, dear Kairi, they wouldn't,the only people there that would steal a heart, were once the mad scientist, and The Blot, both defeated, The Mad Scientist is now trying to help to rebuild MeanStreet, and The Blot, has become an ally, helping in many things." ( Sorry, i played Epic Mickey 1, And in my mind the Shadow blot can be an Ally, well, i actually made most the bosses allies, so you'll find a lot of strong characters helping in this fic).Naminé nodded, she knew of all that happened in WasteLand "Yes, but i don't think that getting Xion out of WasteLand, she is happy there, besides Xion's happy in WasteLand. Xion remenber's all of us still, it is quite an honour to know that she bothered remembering, but i don't think we should bring her here, it could hurt her, even though she remembers us, and how we were like in the most part, she does not remember details, it could hurt her mentally, to the point that she would be considered sane in WonderLand. And she sacrificed herself, for someone, i'm not sure who, i am sure that is what she remembers, mostly, but she does not remember that the consequence was her 'fading' for all she knows the simple consequence was to be sent to WasteLand, she did not 'die' in her own mind, she was simply sent to a world she can't leave, if she came ba-

ck, Xion would probably remember, resulting in a mental breakdown." Sora blinked "Well, it's 'probably' , right? We have a chance, right?" Naminé sighned, nodding, and also resining to sending on e of the to get Xion "Alright! If you Wish to go to WasteLand, you can go, but please, just two of you. It's already dangerous for one, two of you is the limit." All of the present nodded, that's when Kairi Spoke up "It would probably be a good idea to send King Mickey, As he knows his way around WasteLand. And maybe one of the Ex-Nobodies." Almost all agreed, exept King Mickey "I cant, KingDom Hearts Needs me here, but if any of you want my opinion, it would be most pratical to send the team's strongest keyblade wielders, Roxas, And Sora." Kairi shook her head " No! Sora's not a Nobody! It would be suicidal! It is like a wish to lose one's heart!" Sora Frowned " Kairi, i want to help! And if it's King Mickey's advice it's because he's tought about it! What do ya say, Roxas?" Roxas nodded, Naminé sighned "Then it is settled. Please be back here in a two days span. i'll convince Yen Sid to send the two of you to WasteLand." Sora and Roxas nodded. They would help Kingdom Hearts again, and they were ready to rescue 'Heart Princess Xion' she would leave in the perfect state that she got to WasteLand (As perfect that both Roxas and Sora thought she would be).


	3. A princess's thoughts

Well if anyone IS reading i thank you.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And if i did Xion would be alive!And dating Roxas! Sorry! Not a fan of Naminé.

The 8Th Heart princess

Chapter #3

Xion's P.O.V

A whole day ago Oswald announced that there would be two temporary residents in WasteLand, he said that Yen Sid had given permission to these two unknown characters to stay in WasteLand until they found what both were looking for, rumor has they're looking for a female character, that was mistakingly thought not to have a heart, that is all that is known about both foreing residents. I was now fighting some of Oswald's children, well 'fighting' is an inapropriate word, it was more like 'children clinging, me pushing, running a short distance, leading to Dark Beauty Castle, the little rabbits cacthing up' And the process would repeat, until i got this hoard of bunny children to the Castle, then i would go back to Mean Street, to repeat the process. That was the assinment that Big Bad Pete gave me today, i was supposed to take the children to Jail, but Pete knew i wouldn't. I never did. I thought it was cruelty, so i did the most difficult, taking them back to Ortensia, who was greatly thankful to have more a bunch of her children was too. I looked back, spying the Sun setting, it would soon become dangerous to wander, this was the last bunch of children, but it would be already night when i arrived if i took them with me, and they could get lost and scared if i didn't * sigh* . I decided to take the Bunny children with me, it would be for the best, and i could defeat any of the blot monsters, tough i would probably have a problem with sweepers *Sigh* i looked at the children "okay, now, it's almost night, so, we will have to move fast and quietly, try not to get lost, there are still blotlings and sweepers out here, please behave." the Bunny children that were here with me nodded . I was one of the only people they would take seriously- tough i have no idea why. The six of us kept walking to the Hill that led to Dark Beauty Castle- I had with me five bunny children, wich made me quite slow.

Once the six of us arrived at the Dark Beauty Castle, the gates instantly opened, allowing us to enter, once inside i could see Ortensia, the children instantly ran to her , hugging her. I walked to Oswald, who held a relieved expression in his face. I hugged him, as we pat each other's back, i knew both were worried, both Ortensia and Oswald had told me they felt like i was now family. After hugging Oswald and Ortensia i shot them a tired smile, going up to the room that i used here in Dark Beauty Castle. I flopped on the bed, exhausted by having to carry the bunny children around. That night i dreamed about my past friends.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I woke up to a knock on my door, i opened it, spying one of the Bunny Children there, it was one of the many children i knew the name of. "Hello, Sara, shouldn't you be with your brothers and sisters, having breakfast?" She nodded "Yes! But i couldn't stay still! The new characters arrive! Today! Do you know who will be there to welcome them?! Well, Do you? Do you? I know you don't! It will be Clarabelle! Why can't it be you? You can protect them!" i chuckled " I'm sorry Sara, i have things to do. Defeat Blotlings, bring back more of your siblings, keep the Petes from getting in trouble, help in the maintance of the Clock, Check the haunted manor... it's quite a long list."Sara nodded as the two of us headed to the dining room. Today was gonna be quite a long day, considering Oswald wanted everything to be in top condition for the arrival of our guests. After eating breakfast i headed to mean street, to clear it of any blotlings or Bunny children that might have slipped back to it. There were no blotlings in Mean Street, and Bunny Children either, it was good, one of the rare days that neither invaded mean street. Next i checked the Petes, the only one creating trouble was Big Bad Pete. When i arrived at the Town Hall, i saw Pete and Oswald having a discussion

"But you have to let them go! I'm sure Xion would not mind taking them to the Castle herself" Pete glared " No! These bunnies of your are my only trouble here in Mean Street! They just bother everyone! And they will probably make a mess when the new residents get here!" I blinked , Pete had probably trapped more bunny Children, it would easily turn into an argument from there. I sighned, resigning to my fate "Pete! I don't mind taking the children back to the Castle." Pete glared at me,then sighned and nodded. I took the children halfway to the castle without incidents, but a Hopper came our way, I frowned "Damned be it! I hate those things!" The bunnies beside me nodded as i sighned i looked at them "Okay! we will do this: I will distract the Hopper, and you go to Dark Beauty Castle. No exeptions got is? You will not try to go anywhere else!" All the bunny children nodded. I nodded a glare fixed on the Hopper "Now! Run!" And they did what they were told, leaving me with a Hopper " Okay! This is bad, but i'm sure i can destroy it" What was a hopper from the mountain doing so far from MickeyJunk i would never know, but i wouldn't let it hurt the People of WasteLand. The Hopper charged, and i dodged i closed my eyes as it screeched in it;s 'rage'( hoppers do not have feelings but it was the best word to describe), that was my biggest mistake, it charged as my eyes were closed, easily hitting it's beak in my arm, once i realesed the situation i backflipped getting away from the Hopper and summoned the Ultima KeyBlade (In my mind she has one, ok?). I released a huff of air, moving a strand of hair that fell on my eyes, but it did not take it away from my eye. The Hopper charged, as I jumped over it's head, hitting the KeyBladde on it's back, but it did not shut of as expected "f*ck, I missed the button." I could feel the Hopper's stare at me, almost glaring with it's mechanical eyes,i waited patiently for it's attack, and the Hopper Charged soon after, charged again, and i spotted a good blotling heading in our direction' He will hurt himself! i need to move this fight!' by now the hopper was on top of me, easily scratching my face and arms. i growled, this hopper was annoying me. I used my legs to push the hopper off of me. I ran to the woods, even though the scratches on my body stingged, and i knew that later on most of my body would be covered in bruises. I looked back seeing the Hopper approaching "Damn". I did a backflip jumping over the Hopper, and used my foot to kick the button on it's back, it shut Down with a few sparks."Thank the Oblivion!". As the adrenaline slowly stopped running trough my body i felt the aches that i would probably have to deal with for a week. I looked around reconizing this way to Mean Street, right now, it would be better to head there, as it was closer, than to the Dark Beauty Castle, my first option. i let out a sigh, Oswald would be worried, Ortensia would probably scold me. This wasn't going to be good. I squinted my eyes as my vision became a blur . I let out an annoyed huff "No! No! No! I will not faint! This is simply ridiculous!". But i could not steady myself as black blots invaded my vision, i felt myself fall foward, but something caught me. That's all i remember.

Roxas P.O.V

After arriving in WasteLand a woman(Cow), was there to greet us , she said her name was ClaraBelle, and that she would lead us to a place called 'MeanStreet' Both me and Sora nodded, Sora was quite cheerful, i must say. ClaraBelle looked at Sora "Well, you look quite cheerfull for someone who just lost it's heart!" Sora Nodded, he was much too cheerfull to care. After a few minutes of walking we saw a girl walk out of the woods, she was swaying, looking as if she was about to fall, i ran to her, to try and help her steady herself that's when i heard her talk, in a strangely familiar voice,"No! No! No!" I tought the girl was refusing my help, thinking she saw me , until i heard the rest of her phrase." I will not faint! This is simply ridiculous!", but she swayed again, and started falling foward, about to hit the ground,i got to her just in time, making sure she did not hurt herself. I heard ClaraBelle gasp "Oh, poor girl, she must have been fighting something." Just then i realised that the girl had cuts, and bruises forming even in her face. She looked like Naminé and Kairi, but her hair was black. She moaned in her sleep, and i could tell, her bruises would be in the least dark purple/blue. I got up, sweeping her legs from under her carrying the girl bridal-style. I turned back looking at Sora and Miss ClaraBelle. I sighed " Well, let's go, I think she needs help."

Both ClaraBelle and Sora numbly nodded, And we were on our way again.

Once the four of us arrived at 'MeanStreet' we were greeted by a rabbit. He introduced himself as Oswald-so this was Mickey's half brother...- But once he saw the bundle in my arms he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and he extended his arms, and i put the girl in them, soon after a cat came from behind Oswald, introducing himself as Big Bad Pete, And as he saw the young woman in Oswald's arms he frowned "Xion... What, hapeneded to you...?" I blinked this was Xion? This battered and Bruised young woman that could not be older than me? The Heart Princess? All the Heart Princesses i met looked rather fragile, she did also, but not as much, she looked like someone who could put up a fight if necessary, I frowned, and i could tell that Sora felt the same as me about the girl.

"She... is Xion...?" Oswald nodded, his expression confused "" Yes, Why?" Sora was the one to answer for me,as I was a bit in shock. "She ... was the girl we came here for." After Sora's phrase Oswald immediately turned more protective, like a father protecting a child, and his Grip on 'Xion' tightened, Oswald glared at me and Sora. I frowned "What is it Oswald?"

His glare heated "You can't take her! First of all you don't know if she wants to leave. And when Xion first came to WasteLand she would not even talk, she was hurt. If you two are part of her past, It could hurt her more than she was when she first came here!" I frowned, that was the same thing that Naminé had said. Oswald's hold was so tight now that it caused Xion to moan in pain. Oswald jumped, as if just realising what he was doing, his ears dropped a little. Oswald looked at Xion his eyes narrowing in concern at the girl, As he turned his head to a big cat " Pete! i need help to take Xion back to Dark Beauty Castle, and lead these two, also we have got to find Ortensia. Let's go. And you two follow." Both me and Sora nodded, following as Oswald walked trough MeanStreet until he found a female black cat, who was surrounded by small blue bunnies, when she sew Oswald she smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when she saw Xion "What happened, Oswald?" Oswald shook his head as if to say he didn't know. The Black cat nodded, and her eyes landed on me and Sora, she smiled "And who are you?" Oswald grunted from beside the black cat "They are the non-permanent residents, Roxas and Sora." The Black cat nodded "Well i am Ortensia, it's a pleasure to me-""Make your acquaintance."Oswald said, as if he wanted us to drop dead. Ortensia frowned "Be nice Oswald, we should take Xion to the Dark Beauty Castle." Oswald made a face of disaprovement but nodded nonetheless, and started walking. Pete, who had been following until now , pushed me and Sora, to follow both Ortensia and Oswald, to the direction of a castle. ClaraBelle, who we had lost in the mist of the crowd popped out of nowhere "Where are you going? The celebration hasn't even started yet!" Oswald looked at her "Xion's not okay. We are taking the new residents to Dark Beauty Castle. They will meet the family." ClaraBelle Snickered, and nodded. And that is how we made our way to the 'Dark Beauty Castle'.

-Hello! My name is Goofy and i will lead you to a time skip of two days!-

Xion's P.O.V

I could feel every limb in my body ache as i tried to sit up strait. Who knew a Hopper could do enoug damage to get me unconcious? I didn't. As i managed to sit up, without opening my eyes i could feel all my body begging to go back to sleep. But i couldn't, how long was i asleep? Who found me and brought me here?. I could tell i was in my bed, that was all.

I opened my eyes, groaning at the annoying pain in my limbs.

Once my eyes were open i could see a boy, Around my age, with blonde hair, i couldn't tell the color of his eyes, he seemed to be sleeping. I could feel my eyes narrow, whoever he was, he should not be in my room. I did not know him. I got off of bed, groaning in the process. I silently got out of my room... i had to find Oswald, he would know what a stranger was doing in my room. As i walked along the halls of Dark Beauty Castle, i used the walls as support, otherwise i would probably not be able to withstand my own weight. "Xion!".

My name was called by a voice unknown to me-i know many voices- making me freeze,and look back seeing a brown haired boy, he couldn't be older than me, he looked so much like the other boy- maybe they were twins?. He looked shocked. Whatever for i wouldn't know. He blinked " Xion! You should be in bed! i-i-i thought you would sleep for a few days more! You s-shouldn't even be ABLE to wake up!" I felt myself raise an eyebrow, however the twins were, one of them was familiar-the other one- "I need to talk to Oswald." And after my only phrase i continued walking. He shook his head slightly, while blinking, as if what i said was the mistery of the Universe, until i saw realization cross his features "L-let me at least help you. It will take you too long to reach Oswald." As he said that he brought my right arm around his neck, as i pulled my arm back from him, i glared sightly " I can get to him myself, he is either at the tower, the one with the fireworks or at MickeyJunk Mountain. No need to worry! While i can still walk, I'll Try!." The boy frowned "But Xion! You could pass out in the way! You could get in danger!" I rolled my eyes " i'll be fine Kid. Survived worse. What is you name anyway? We've been talking for a few minutes now, i don't know your name. Oh, and i saw your twin i my room, sleeping in a chair facing my bed, really creepy if you ask me." I saw the boy turn a sight pink- a color that blended well with his tanned skin- as i saw him fidget uncomfortably " Not my twin, my Nobody... My name is Sora, i am 16"I nodded, releasing a small "Ah " I started walking again - i didn't even realise i had stopped- As 'Sora' followed. i sighned , whichever reason he was following me, it was annoying. Rolling my eyes i turn back o him "Look, if you're gonna follow me around, can you at least tell me if you know where Oswald is. And if you do know, please tell me. I don't want to be wandering like this." I pointed to my bruised and cut arms, i did not even realise i was in different Attire, Seeing i only wore a button up white shirt, sightly too large for me, reaching my hips, my bra, and panties- Well now i knew why 'Sora' was turning redder by the minute. But it wasn't much of a event for me, it was quite common for me to wander the Castle like this- he did not seem to see an image like this everyday because his eyes were on my legs, i rolled my eyes and cleared my throat "My eyes are up here, and i would like to know if you know where Oswald is." He seemed to come out of his sturpor, because he nodded, got under my right arm again and began to lead me " I CAN walk, you know?" he nodded in what seemed like irritation "Yes, but can't you see that right now you are fragile Xion?" I raised an eyebrow "I am NOT fragile, nor delicate, or breakable for THAT matter. I am not porcelain, that would break once it fell. Anyway, How do you know my name?" His frown turned into a scowl as he turned to me "Oswald told me your name( What a lie!)." And now i could hear his voice's pitch become a little higher " And why can't you accept a little help right now? You are hurt, you can barely walk, and you're around the Castle as if you had never felt better, when you need to use the wall so not to have your legs give out from under you because of your weight! Let Me Help You Xion." The last phrase, he said it sternly, as if he was a parent talking to a child, Awakening a kind of memory from before WasteLand, but i did not bother to poke it, i am happy. I shook my head no, because i could do it, i could reach the tower without help, i always could care for myself i am sure, even from the memories that i could barely remember from before this life, otherwise, how would i be here?

Gasp! So Xion does Not remember? Why?!

Because i said so!

Anyway, please review so i know someone is reading!

I hope you are liking the story, and if you see mistakes tell me, i wil try to get better!


	4. Roxas

I do not own KingDom Hearts or Epic mickey - or any of the characters of the story.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V

I felt myself awakening from my slumber, i let my eyes groggily open, spying Xion's room. I looked around the Room, and finally i noticed her bed. Empty.

I felt panic rise within me. She had been sleeping for two days now, everyone was worried.

But now she was gone, and two days is quite long. I got up, feeling the panic rising. Once out of Xion's room, i started making my way trough the corridors.

-Survived worse. What is you name anyway? We've been talking for a few minutes now, i don't know your name. Oh, and I saw your twin in my room, sleeping in a chair facing my bed, really creepy if you ask me." I heard a feminine vice say, rounding a corner i saw Xion and Sora, who was fidgetting uncomfortably " Not my twin, my Nobody... My name is Sora, i am 16"She nodded, releasing a small "Ah " And she started walking again Sora followed. I saw Xion Sigh , I see her turn back to Sora with annoyance in her expression "Look, if you're gonna follow me around, can you at least tell me if you know where Oswald is. And if you do know, please tell me. I don't want to be wandering like this." She pointed to her bruised and cut legs, Sora was turning redder by the minute as she rolled Her eyes and cleared her throat "My eyes are up here, and I would like to know, do you know where Oswald is?" Sora seemed to come out of his stupor, because he nodded, got under Xion's right arm and began to lead Her " I CAN walk, you know?" he nodded in what seemed like irritation "Yes, but can't you see that right now you are fragile Xion?" I could see Xion slightly shake in anger "I am NOT fragile, nor delicate, or breakable for THAT matter. I am not porcelain, that would break once it fell. Anyway, How do you know my name?" Sora turned to Xion "Oswald told me your name." Sora's voice's pitch become a little higher, like a silent scream " And why can't you accept a little help right now? You are hurt, you can barely walk, and you're around the Castle as if you had never felt better, when you need to use the wall so not to have your legs give out from under you because of your weight! Let Me Help You Xion." The last phrase, he said it sternly, as if he was talking to a small child. I saw a frown come to his face, and then Xion shook her head sideways, but made a gesture for Sora to lead the way. I followed the two of them to the direction that i learned was the tower where Oswald controlled shows that he made with fireworks. Sora looked at Xion, and soon after frowned "Uhhh... So... How long have you been here? I Heard from Oswald that it wasn't long, and that you're though. Is it true?"

Xion balanced her head from right to left in a so-so manner "Well, i've been here for about a year, and about your other question I don't think i am that 'though', I just help around with what I can , if I can't help, I don't. In times I can't help, I let Big Bad Pete do the job." Sora looked at her, a mix of admiration and shock in his features " And how about the monster that attacked you? Did you know you were gonna lose? And if you did why did you fight it? Why not run?" I could easily spy Xion sigh "Well, i knew i probably wouldn't be a match for the Hopper, but there were bunny children with me, they needed a protection, something to distract the Hopper at the moment , i was caught off guard. But I was the perfect bait, a weak looking scrawny young , female character , besides, young characters don't regularly have training, what attacked me was a robot, it calculated the chances, i probably had a 10% chance of winning in it's eyes, it sub-estimated me, leading to my victory. But even tough I won, the Hopper still did some damage, so I collapsed." I could see Sora nod" Oh , and Sora? Tell your twin slash nobody to stop hiding, i wanna meet him!"Xion said quite cheerily and it made me blush " H-Huh?"once i reached them both, Xion looked at me with a small smile " It's good to meet you Roxas... good to look at you face to face. Without either me or you being asleep!" Her smile brightened, as if my mere prescence had her day better ( It wouldn't be until much later that I would figure out that statement was true), and her smile was contagious, because I could feel a smile lightening up my features, I don't know why, but being near her made me feel good, like a itching in the back of my brain trying to tell me something that i did not remember-like a good memory- in a very pleasant way.I could feel a chuckle rumble trough my chest, I could also hear her chuckling, both our chuckles soon turning to bubbling laughter , easily forgetting Sora, who was now walking behind us, with Xion taking support on the walls. Soon, before either me or Xion noticed we were at the stairs that led to the top of the towers. The three of us stopped, with me and Sora paying close attention to Xion's reaction and expression. Her teeth were ground together, making a low screeching noise that I had to strain to hear, her eyes were analysing the stairs as if they were her worst enemy, she seemed to weighting her options, that were quite obvious- She could either ask for Sora's and mine's help, completely shattering her pride, or try to go up the stair by herself, going trough the strain , pain and probably hurting herself much more than she already- I faced the stairs also,frowning, as did Sora. I could hear Xion sigh, and i knew she made her choice, whatever it was. She started walking fowards, towards the stairs. I could feel my eyes widen, i was going to ask her what she was doing, but Sora was faster " W-what do you think you're doing?" Xion looked back at us, a twinkle in her eyes and a small pain- hiding smile on her face " What does it look like? I'm going up the first flight of stairs! Are you two coming or not?" I could feel anger boil up in me, could she not see she was hurting herself? She always tried to protect me, or keep me from hurting, couldn't she see i wanted to do the same...? Wait... always?! Could it be that my memories of Xion are coming back? Exhaling an irritated puff of air trough my mouth I looked at Sora " Sora, you can go eat in the mess hall if you want to, it's quite early. You haven't eaten yet. I'm sure. You can leave us alone if you want." I could see Sora nod nervously, before scurrying back to a lower point in the castle. I turned back to Xion, letting a small sigh leave my lips " Well, i am very sorry, Xion, but there is no way around it. I do hope someday in this life still you will consider forgiving me." Xion looked at me expectantly, while letting her head fall slightly to the side, making her look like a small child, questioning my words. While she was thinking about my words, I scooped her in my arms,- even though i knew this would probably vaporize her self-esteem - while she simply blinked. We were halfway to the stairs of the second tower when Xion started squirming in my arms, trying to free herself from them- a task proven fruitless , might i add. I felt a smile tug at both corners of my lips "So Xion, did you know t-this is not t-the first time i c-carry you like this? The first time it was in front of all MeanStreet, on the day me and Sora A-arrived. You had passed out." I looked at Xion's direction, and saw her face turning a cute shade of pink- Cute?-, and her clear ocean eyes were big, and I would not lie that I could feel heat in my cheeks too, I was embarrassed. She turned her head slightly to the side , than back at me, and in what I thought was an attempt to hide how flustered she had gotten, she gripped my coat ( yes, i still wear my organization XIII coat once in a while, mostly when traveling), and hid her blushing face in the crook of my neck, I felt myself blush More. She chuckled lowly "Huh... You're ... different, everyone offered help, but when I rejected they would back off. Not you, and this is the first time we actually meet, and we barely know each other, yet you help and protect. Always helping... right, Roxas?" . I felt myself stiffen,she knew me... before? But i thought Oswald said she didn't have memories of Kingdom Hearts. I noticed she was slowly falling asleep, and i'd let her. At least until we got to the last tower, where Oswald was.

-Time skip -The last Tower-

Roxas's P.O.V

When we finally arrived at the Last Tower, it was almost dusk.

I could see Oswald preparing one of his 'Famous FireWork shows'- Or so i'm told. He could tell I was there- his ears perked up-, He looked my way , and noticed Xion in my arms, I glanced at him. Slowly lowering Xion to the ground, supporting her with my left arm around her waist, I lightly shake her with my right arm " Xion... time to wake up. Were here with Oswald" I could see Xion's eyebrows furrow above her eyes that were still closed, making her look adorable "Hng... W-what? We're... here?" She asked whilst opening her eyes. I could feel a small smile on my face while i nodded " Yes, Xion, we're here... You wanted to talk with Oswald, No?" She groggily nodded, when she spotted Oswald, a small smile lit up her features, Eyes slightly glowing "Hey Oswald, I * yawn*... wanted to talk with *Yawn* you. I do hope you don't mind." I looked from Xion to Oswald, seeing him flash a smile to Xion "Yes, Xion, I imagine you have questions." Xion nodded, more awake, and quite happy "Well first off how long was I out for? I need to make up for the lost time, dozens of Blotlings still out there, and if i was out for long they can have created trouble." Oswald nodded " Well Xion, you were out for two days-" " T-TWO DAYS?! NO! That's so long, i'll have so many jobs to do, Pete may be mad, and I had promised Peteronic that i would help him in TomorrowCity A-an-and I-I-I promised i would do some deliveries for ClaraBelle and Horace, Then Goofy, Donald and Daisy needed help to find lost pieces A-and Smee, I-I promised to help him with anything he needed! They- They'll be so mad! How will I-I apologize?" I could easily tell that there wasn't just guilt inside Xion, there was despair, as if she was afraid to break a promise, I could see tears start to form in her eyes " H-how will i make up for them? What if they don't want to be my friends anymore? What-wha- what if they're mad?"Oswald sighed, and approached Xion " Xion, none of them are mad, they are just worried, none of the mentioned are mad, or angry. Just... worried." Xion frowned, she seemed scared, confused and even embarrassed to some extent " But Oswald, that's two days, I have to go back to work, there is going to be so much to be done." Oswald frowned, as he rubbed his temples, his ears shifting irritably , as if he knew and dreaded this part that was coming "Xion, you have to rest. That's all you have to do.""Bu-" This time I interrupted Xion No "'buts' Xion. He says you need to rest. You will rest." Xion glared at me and Oswald, but sighed, resigned to her faith.

She moved to the entrance of the tower, ready to start the slow descent that led to the Dark Beauty Castle. I could see she was going to try and descend herself, without help. I felt my eyes narrow as I reached her. Slightly Crouching myself, using my right arm to take her legs out from under her, Which made her head land on my left shoulder with a soft 'Thud'. I looked at Xion, her cheeks were a little puffed, as if she was miffed by my actions and her arms were crossed. I felt my left eyebrow raise , and an amused smile form on my lips "You can't ask for help, can you? What's the big deal?" Xion sighed , and relaxed in my arms "I don't like asking for help, I don't like bothering people with my problems, Roxas. I can solve them. Others have their own problems to worry about." I frowned, but all the same nodded, I felt like that sometimes. But Xion didn't seem to understand that sometimes people needed help. I didn't know how I would be able to live under the same roof as her. Sora and I were going to live in the Dark Beauty Castle until the rocket in another city- I think Oswald said Tomorrow City- was ready to depart. I sighed, continuing the descent to the Castle. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Please read and review


End file.
